ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kamiccolo10
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome Kamiccolo10 to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own Cannon, Fannon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the dragonball wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Hey Kamiccolo I've saw you on Chat, but not on the Wiki yet. Im Nappa77.I like the "Clapping Videl" picture you uploaded. Hey Kamiccolo, next time you leave a message on my talk page can you use your signature, and put it on the newest section. just so people (and I) know that its a newer message, I almost didn't find it. Yo!. Its good to see you joined!. Soilder5679 00:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) On the forum our fight got out of hand and i was really pissed due to being called a hater alot by you and its been stressing me out so when u did it again it pissed me of si delted ur account i know that was wrong of me so please rejoin the forum and make a new account but this time no fights no calling each other haters i want u to stay since uve been cool and helpfull but tis fightinf is really stressin me out so stay are we clear. Soilder5679 17:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ive changed ur username back to Kamiccolo on the forum that way u can get back ur posts. Soilder5679 21:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) come back to the forum. Soilder5679 03:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) hey hey kamiccolo whats up will-to-cool 13:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nay i dont want to k how do i get on the chat on the wiki 00:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC)will-to-cool i wont work i get on and it dont let me chat he is a jerk tien is bing a jerk to me cause i wont go on the chat on the form jerk y are you bing a jerk to me man i thot we were cool man how do i work the chat k i did cuss but not hack and if you dont belvea me then you are a A**HOLE NOW BYB i dont even know soldier. and if we were friends why would he call me a fking little retard? no. and i said im not soldiers friend because u said, and i quote "hahahha it's obvious now your insulting Soldier5679 because your his friend" i actually have great grammer but i dont use it when i type. P.S. go fuck yourself Ok please stop harrasing Will i know what he did was bad and if he does here then he will get blocked but he hasn't done anything yet so leave him alone and don't start arguments. Supremegogeta 21:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok first let me tell you it is my buisness if it happens on my Wiki. I am taking care of it tho don't worry i thought i would give him a chance but he has vandeld so i will block him don't worry. =] Supremegogeta 01:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kami Why Did You & Tien Banned Me From Own Website & I Thought We Are Cool Kami & I Think You & Tien Betreyed Me & I Just Told King Cold & You Two Better Unbanned Me On My Website Im sorry Kami but you have been blocked for 3 days for insulting Banjotron2000. I know you broke this rule before. Please read the rules when you get back on the wiki. Nappa77 04:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Just came from school. I hate, algorithms. XD ' 'A Saiyan's pride is not fake, but it isn't real either. It's the power that fuels the Saiyan's lust to fight. 20:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Nothin' GRRRRRRRRR. TROLLFAN09 IS DESTROYING OUR WIKI! i need to tell somebody. troll fan has gotten rid of a lot of our pages! im trying to confront the jerk. but he just keeps deleting. hes gotten most of my stuff already! im warning you man. save your stuff now on a hard drive or something. NOW! User:IamSPARK128/sig 05:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) You mean ? This is a sig! do you want me to make one for you? KAMI LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE IM TIRED OF TAKING SHIT FROM YOU FAGGOT FUCKING BULLY FAGGOT ILL KICK YOUR ASS ON THE INTERNET BITCH RETARDED FOOL Kami Do Me A Favor Can You Delete Me From King Yemma Place Forum Please Buddy & I Do Understand That you Hate Me But Just Delete Me Okey Conker200 04:53, December 17, 2011 (UTC)Conker200Conker200 04:53, December 17, 2011 (UTC)